


安全屋

by Anklebone



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M, 双性
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 18:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anklebone/pseuds/Anklebone
Relationships: 磊嘉 - Relationship
Kudos: 36





	安全屋

赵磊和班里的文艺委员在楼下告别，转身看向窗口时发现一个身影很迅速地缩了回去。  
他今天回来的有点晚，学校开运动会需要的条幅口号都要设计，文艺委员约了他放学商讨。赵磊心里不放心，早早给焉栩嘉发了信息，但直到回家也没等到回复。

进了门他先试探着喊焉栩嘉的名字，听到客厅传来的哼歌声心下一松，有声音说明情况还不太坏。  
焉栩嘉上身穿了宽松t恤，底下只有一条内裤，趴在客厅地毯上晃着腿打游戏。听见赵磊叫他名字连个眼神都不给，好似就没这个人。赵磊盘腿在他旁边坐下，又去揉揉他的头发：“嘉嘉今天没去上学吗？”  
其实这句话基本是废话，焉栩嘉一年里肯去上学的日子十根手指就能数出来，他爸妈因为他身体的缘故纵容他，反正家底也厚吃个一辈子都绰绰有余。但赵磊真不知道用什么话题起头，焉栩嘉的样子明摆着就生气了想要人哄，可小孩也实在是很难哄。  
果不其然，焉栩嘉没再管手机上进行时的比赛，翻个身坐起来抱着手臂气呼呼地问：“那个女孩子是谁？”他不常去学校也知道自己这位哥哥有多受欢迎，但赵磊一向是和所有人保持着距离，这还是第一次有女生和他走得近一些。焉栩嘉平时并不是会随便发脾气的人，只是最近赵磊学校事务太忙，焉栩嘉往往等不到人回来就睡过去了。今天他眼巴巴地在家里等一天就是想见见哥哥，结果哥哥是看见了，旁边还多了个人，只看身形也知道很漂亮。  
“是班上的文艺委员，最近要开运动会她就和我商量一下宣传的事情。她家在前面那个花园里，嘉嘉上次和我去散步有看到对不对？”赵磊很耐心地一句句解释，一边去掰开焉栩嘉无意识攥着的手指，被拨开也不生气。焉栩嘉长这么大见过的人也不算多，不知道是不是因为自己身体与常人不同的缘故，他对陌生人总有一种畏惧感，而赵磊是他除了自己父母以外第一也是唯一信任的人。赵磊其实相当乐于见到焉栩嘉和自己生气，他偶尔甚至会有意地去逗弄小孩儿。看着焉栩嘉的情绪因为他而变化的感觉实在是好，赵磊把这份心思藏起来，然后用柔软一点点把焉栩嘉与别人隔离得更开。  
“那她……很好看啊。”焉栩嘉垂着头用指甲刮着赵磊的手掌。长久以来厚重的保护壳让焉栩嘉肆无忌惮偏又天真烂漫，他惹了赵磊以后还跟着赵磊叫哥哥，把赵磊划进家人的领域，是觉得只有家人才会一直在一起，一旦察觉到有人想要进入这块地方他就总是焦躁不安。

赵磊一听笑了，拿两根手指轻轻捏他的脸颊肉：“嘉嘉还会去看女孩子好不好看呀？”  
大概没想到被倒打一耙，焉栩嘉眼睛睁得圆圆的：“我才没有看。”说完去拍赵磊的手，想把手机捡回来。  
“嘉嘉才是我见过最好看的人，真的。”赵磊拦住他的手让焉栩嘉看自己。

总是这样，又这样。焉栩嘉去咬指甲。赵磊就会这么认真地看他对他说好听的话，电视里会这样做的男人大多不靠谱，可赵磊在他八岁那年走进他的生活里以后，对他说的“一起”从未失信，焉栩嘉就是不由自主地愿意去相信他。  
只是他天生注定缺失安全感。

看焉栩嘉不说话赵磊也知道把小孩哄好了，一眼望过去不论是餐桌还是厨房都干干净净，一点儿也没动过的模样。“又没吃饭？”等到焉栩嘉的点头赵磊叹口气，起身  
去翻冰箱：“嘉嘉这样不行，不吃饭对身体不好，明天……”他专注于教育焉栩嘉，没注意身后的人看向他的目光依然不够安稳。

第二天赵磊起床去上课，焉栩嘉睡得迷糊还要拽着他手，点点自己额头要亲亲，赵磊顺着他亲了好几下，还在想小孩儿最近更粘人了。

周一要开运动会，一整个下午都用来排练和布置，主任大手一挥就早早放了学。  
赵磊回去的路上路过超市，看见软糖不知怎么就想起了焉栩嘉。他不许焉栩嘉多吃甜的，这时候倒买了几袋拿回去。

进门他忙着收拾东西，等全都归置好了才发现今天安静的有些反常。昨天明明哄好了的小朋友听见他回来也没出来，赵磊有一点担忧，先去推卧房的门。

白色半筒袜紧紧裹着小腿，短裙被卷了起来刚好是距离膝盖三公分的长度，红色蝴蝶结垮垮地坠在胸口前，从这才能窥探出一些来自所属主人的慌乱。这套校服赵磊太熟悉了，可他从来没见过穿在焉栩嘉身上的模样。  
“赵磊……你回来啦？”焉栩嘉坐在床上，两只手紧紧抓着裙子边。昨天那个女孩子的影子在他眼前怎么也挥不掉，他鬼使神差地把入学时买的一套校服找了出来。赵磊会喜欢吗？他穿的时候只有这么一个想法，可这个时候才发现气氛很奇怪。  
赵磊慢慢走到床边，手伸出来捏住了那个蝴蝶结。“嘉嘉……”声音哑的要命，他看似冷静实则心里已经翻涌起滔天巨浪，而反应起来的并不只有心情。“怎么想起来穿这个？”赵磊的手指顺着露出的手臂轻轻滑下去，酥酥麻麻的感觉让焉栩嘉不自觉地缩了缩。他给自己打打气，挺起腰板：“你昨天不是说我最好看嘛，所以给你看有多好看啊。”焉栩嘉的初衷确实是这样，不过现在情况下也扯不清，说着说着音量就低了下去。  
“嗯。”赵磊的手摸到焉栩嘉的耳朵，顺着耳廓慢慢地揉捏。  
假正经！焉栩嘉尽量控制住着身体的颤抖，耳朵是他的敏感点，赵磊肯定是看准了这个。事情到了这个地步也没什么好纠结的，面对性爱焉栩嘉一向是坦然直白。他伸出手拉住赵磊的手指：“……还有更好看的，你看一看。”

要说焉栩嘉真的一点儿坏心思没有那是不可能的。他特意穿了蓝白条纹的内裤，这种东西一向由赵磊购入，焉栩嘉不挑拣却记住了赵磊以前逗他时说这条可爱。  
赵磊靠在床头上看着焉栩嘉拉高了裙子。小孩儿把他推到床上就恶狠狠地说都要自己来，赵磊一向顺着他，而且眼前的场景几乎就是一场表演盛宴。

焉栩嘉拉着裙子前端跪着蹭到赵磊身边，慢慢跨坐到他腿上，扯掉领带又一颗颗解开赵磊系得板正的衬衫。紧实的腹肌露出来后焉栩嘉的鼻息就紧促起来。他着了魔似的露出一点鲜红的舌尖顺着沟壑舔，好像就是在品味巧克力。赵磊顺着焉栩嘉后颈的碎发安抚他，顺手把蝴蝶结解下来放到一边。  
那一块被舔得莹莹发亮焉栩嘉才喘着气抬起头，他当然不满足于此。看了赵磊一眼，焉栩嘉往前坐了坐，屁股正好压在赵磊的腰带上，他微微向后仰，灰色制服裙几乎就完全被掀了起来。焉栩嘉摇着腰在赵磊的腹肌上磨，原本的口水把内裤沾湿，露出中间一条小小的沟。  
这就是焉栩嘉身上的秘密。他从前因为这件事几乎抬不起头，而赵磊却让他变得开始庆幸自己的体质。

小孩儿自己玩得起兴，内裤被打湿的一块范围越来越大，赵磊却有种被当成工具人的感觉。他一手按住焉栩嘉的后腰让他不再动作，另一只手的拇指按上湿透的地方揉弄，隔着内裤也能感受到两片肉唇张张合合试图夹住他的手指：“嘉嘉好容易湿啊。”  
“嗯……没有……”光是手指焉栩嘉就被快感刺激的一下下颤，他关于性爱的经验都来自于赵磊，身体早就与对方契合得要命。腰也酸了，他以一种很缓慢的速度往下落。但赵磊却停了手。  
“嘉嘉说了要自己来，哥哥听你的。”拍拍身上人的臀肉，赵磊又靠了回去。  
话确实是自己说的，焉栩嘉悄悄“哼”一声后又开始动作，蝴蝶结没了正好方便他脱掉上衣。衬衫下胸口被纯白色内衣包裹住，是那种专为刚发育的少女准备的很简单的款式，只是最下面带了一圈蕾丝。焉栩嘉的乳房倒没怎么发育起来，只有小小的突起。他没解开背后的扣子，直接把两块布拉下来，用手托住了往赵磊嘴边松：“哥……哥哥……”再往下是说不出来了，赵磊不难为他，张口含住左边那颗，右手却拉住焉栩嘉的手指去蹂躏另外一边。焉栩嘉的手根本收不回来，只能用力按着赵磊的后脑拼命把乳肉往他嘴里送。  
很快两颗豆子就被折磨的又红又肿，赵磊最后舔弄两下以示安慰，把内衣拉回去：“嘉嘉一点也没骗哥哥，真的漂亮。”焉栩嘉力气用了大半正搂着赵磊的脖子休息，听了这话对着肩膀咬一口撒气。  
但做还是要做的，焉栩嘉不服输的性子已经被挑了起来。他起身到一边把内裤和袜子脱了，双腿分开重新跪坐到赵磊的小腿两边。他阴茎尺寸和常人无异，已经翘了起来，马眼上泛着可疑的水光。焉栩嘉顾不得这些，他解开赵磊的裤子把内裤也拉下来，肉棒一下子弹了出来冲着他的脸张扬舞爪。他很得意地冲赵磊挑眉，小孩子脾气又是显露无疑。赵磊觉得好笑，但他也已经忍得厉害，不会在这时候惹焉栩嘉。  
深吸口气，焉栩嘉把腿张的更开，拿阴户夹住肉棒前前后后地磨。阴蒂被不停摩擦，体液源源不断流出来把大腿根都沾湿了。不够，还不够。焉栩嘉摆弄腰的速度越来越快，可只是无用之功，小穴深处的痒意反而越来越强烈。他趴在赵磊身上啜泣，眼里的泪光让他整个人都显得很委屈。  
焉栩嘉每次主动招惹赵磊，最后都要赵磊收拾摊子，他早料到这个结果，但还没扩张好，赵磊还是怕焉栩嘉受伤。抹去对方睫毛上挂着泪水，赵磊两手掐住焉栩嘉的腰让自己平躺下来。

“唔……嗯……”阴蒂被舔弄后穴口就被柔软的舌头侵入，接连的快感让焉栩嘉跨着的腿都发抖，而赵磊还掐着他的腿根给分的更开，他整个人几乎就要坐到赵磊脸上。焉栩嘉双手抵着床板撑住自己、没力气再抓住裙边，裙子落下来罩住了他的下半身，也遮住了赵磊的动作，只能听见“啧啧”的口水声。每一处穴肉都被好好的照顾到，穴口逐渐松软变成淫靡的艳红色，焉栩嘉颤得也越来越厉害，等他越来越控制不住时赵磊知道到了时候，撸动阴茎的同时对着阴蒂狠狠压制碾过。  
“啊啊，不行———”焉栩嘉前后同时高潮，下腹抽搐，快感几乎逼得他喘不过气。过了一会他塌着腰还保持着那个姿势缓不过来，赵磊坐起来把他抱在怀里轻轻拍。焉栩嘉抽抽嗒嗒缩进去，他对自己爽哭了这点实在应对不来。  
等回过神焉栩嘉才发现赵磊下巴上还沾着自己喷出来的水，他攀着赵磊的肩膀很痴迷地去舔干净，下巴上还有一点刚长出来的胡茬，扎得他很痒。  
赵磊用手臂拦住焉栩嘉的腰，看他和只刚出生的小狗一样求着自己安慰。小狗会露出柔软的肚皮要人抚摸，而焉栩嘉只是看着赵磊，赵磊的心就已经软到不行。  
“乖，躺下。”

阴茎刚射完又被艹硬了，焉栩嘉困在赵磊有力的双臂之间，感受小穴被龟头一寸寸破开来的充足感。他双腿盘住赵磊精壮的腰腹，拿脚趾去蹭后背上的肌肉：“好舒服……嗯……再进来。”手指探到交合处，摸到被撑开的穴口才满意地笑：“哥哥的都是我的。”  
“都是你的。”赵磊沉着声音应他，一边掰开大腿根对着一小块软肉用力地艹。看着焉栩嘉又晃晃悠悠探出舌尖来寻他的唇，赵磊含进嘴里用力吮吸。

他怎么不会是他的。赵磊遇见了焉栩嘉就只把他踹在怀里，想要把彼此贴近的部分全都粘合在一起，再也没想过要放下。

汗水从赵磊湿透的发丝上滴落，又滴到焉栩嘉的皮肤上滑下来。他已经被艹得意识模糊，只知道一次又一次去迎合。大腿因为快感时不时地痉挛，阴蒂鼓鼓涨涨地发热，焉栩嘉迷迷糊糊之中想要自己去摸，结果两只手被一同握住掀过头顶。连呻吟都没力气再喊出来，他只能呜呜咽咽地摆着腰，试图从情欲的浪潮里逃出来。  
穴肉紧紧缠着柱体，每一次退出来都会带着娇嫩的软肉翻出来，赵磊吮吻着焉栩嘉侧颈上鲜活跳动的血管，用牙齿轻轻咬住研磨。如果可以，他真的很想把小孩儿牢牢锁在只有自己的地方。

吞吃着阴茎的内壁突然开始加速收缩，赵磊放开焉栩嘉的手转而掐住他的腰用力顶撞。焉栩嘉无力地摆着手想抓住什么，可只是徒劳。  
“啊啊啊啊———”不知道又被艹了多久，焉栩嘉猛地张大眼睛挺腰射了，小穴里一股股喷出来的水被堵住。穴肉紧紧攀在阴茎上，赵磊闷哼一声对着深处用浓精毫不吝啬地填满。焉栩嘉的小腹微妙地鼓起，他不常出门，皮肤有很细腻的光泽，被撑起来后更是温润。赵磊想退出来，但焉栩嘉抱住他的背不肯让他动，他就顺手把人揽进怀。

“……哥哥，我会有宝宝吗。”焉栩嘉有一下没一下摸着自己的肚子。医生没有下过定论，但他心里总是有隐隐的期待。  
赵磊把手覆在焉栩嘉的手背上，环住对方肩膀，用下巴去蹭他的颈窝：“嘉嘉还很小，等长大了还想要宝宝的话，就会有的。”  
但焉栩嘉对这样的回答好像也并不是很满意，他侧头去看赵磊，犹豫好一会才问：“那…那你想要吗？”  
“……”赵磊看着他沉默许久，才把人抱的更紧、更近。  
“和你有关的，我都想要。”


End file.
